Werepokeism Chronicles 2: It's Not My Time
by 9V F0XB0X
Summary: None of them ever saw it coming, and they might not ever see each other again...
1. Light Headed

**I wanted to turn this into a series! There will be other stories, but I want to get some more progress with this story. Here is Chapter One, or Eight of my last story!**

**Light-Headed**

(Where was I? Oh yeah, the forest, 7:30 AM) Me and Sakuya stopped after we heard Seth's Dad yell "DAMN PESTS!" and slam the door, but Seth kept running until he bumped into a tree(Seth overreacts to stuff too much). I walked over to the unconscious Eevee and smacked him with my tail, but nothing happened _"Jeez, he sure is a heavy sleeper."_ I said before he jumped up (LIKE TEN FEET IN THE AIR) and landed on my head. Then we heard a growl come from behind us _"W-what was that?"_Seth asked. I turned around and saw Sakuya growling at a bush _"Sakuya, I don't think there's anythi-"_I was interrupted when something black and orange came flying out of the bush and tackled Sakuya into a bush. Seth jumped off of my head _"Should we do something?"_Seth said before Sakuya jumped out of the bush he was tackled into _"No! Just get out of here!"_Sakuya said, barely dodging a Flamethrower.

Seth ran off when he saw the fire attack almost scorch Sakuya, but I stood _"But we can help Sakuya!" _I yelled, but didn't receive a reply when Sakuya was tackled into another bush. I knew I wouldn't be able to help much at that point so I ran after Seth, but he was already much farther ahead. I wondered around until I heard the something in the bushes behind me. _"Seth? You there?"_ I asked the figure in the bush. After a few minutes of silence I decided to go into the bush to check out what was in there, but when I was a few feet from the bush, something jumped out of the bush. Suddenly, my vision started getting blurry _"What the..."_ Those were the last words I said before the world seemed like it was spinning. The next thing I saw... Black. (Now we have regular writing, since there won't be anymore humans in the rest of this chapter)

_Wake up!_

Who's that?

_Get up! Come on boy!_

Boy? Who's she talking to?

_Guess I'm gonna have to get him up myself._

I felt the ground moving beneath me so I opened my eyes and saw a Flareon pushing me "Hey, could you stop pushing me?" I said before the Flareon looked up (How it did that while pushing me with its head, I will never know) and stopped pushing me. "Oh, sorry, you were blocking the door." She blushed (At least I think its a girl since it blushed) "Oh sorry, I just-Wait, door?" I asked, getting up. "Well, the entrance to my place... It's the bush, _right _over there." She said, pointing over to the bush she was pushing me away from "What's your name?" she asked "Oh, I'm..." I trailed off, considering telling her about his friends "I'm Adam." I replied "That's a nice name, mine is Lisa." She said, walking back to her house. I followed behind her "Hey, uh, would you mind if I came in for a while?" I asked shyly "Yeah sure." She replied, walking into the bush. I thought about what might happen, but before long Lisa popped out of the bush "Come on! Don't just stand there!" Lisa said.

I walked into the bush and followed close behind Lisa, lighting the cave with the glow from my rings "Wow, how long is this hall?" I asked, looking around in the cave "Well, we never got around to measuring, but it does go on for quite a while!" Lisa said "Wait, we?" I asked "Yeah! Don't you know that Eeveelutions live in clans?" Lisa said "Oh, well Lisa, I have to tell you something, I'm no-" I said before being cutoff "Well, here we are!" Lisa said as we walked out of the cave into a huge field which looked, well, beautiful! There were trees everywhere and a river that led into a lake almost at the edge of the clearing, with a few Eevees and their evolutions around it, some where swimming in it. I speculated all of the field until Lisa brought me back to reality "I know, it's huge! I can't believe that no one else has found this place yet! I'll show you my house!" Lisa said before padding over to a big tree with a few holes, which looked large enough to be a door for Eeveelutions.

Lisa walked up some of the wooden steps until she reached one of the doors which had a few flowers and had 'Lisa' over the doorframe "This is it!" Lisa said as she walked inside the 'house', I walked in after her "Wow, It's definitely better than my house. Well, if I had a house, than this place would probably be better!" I said before Lisa looked at me with a concerned look and gasped "You don't live anywhere?" She said with a concerned tone "Nope, got kicked outta my house a few days ago, but I'm still alive aren't I?" I asked rhetorically "Yes but, what do you do about food?" She asked "Oh ,well... You know what, just skip that, I need to tell you something." I was about to tell her when some one came in through the door. This person was a Jolteon "Lisa! There's a meeting going on down by the river!" The Jolteon said, almost fast enough so you couldn't tell what he was saying.

**A/N: Well, it sure took some time, but here's Chapter 8! I had to conquer my writers block, but after a few weeks of recovering and explosives, IT'S FINALLY GONE! I made a forum, dedicated to my WPC Series! I hope people start reviewing soon! I know my chapters are still small and you would probably expect more after I was gone for two months, but I can't really get 4,000 more words up from thin air in a few minutes! PEACE OUT!**


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Sakuya: Glad to see your back Adam! Things were getting boring around here... *Seth taped on floor***

**Adam: Yeah, well I'm glad that I got rid of my WB! That thing was just plain evil!**

**Seth: Mhhmmhmmh! Mhhrrmmrmhmr!**

**Adam: Yes, Seth, I will be updating my story more frequently. On to Chapter 2!**

**Unexpected Meeting**

Lisa and I followed the speeding Jolteon over to the large gathering of Eevees and Eeveelutions "Hey Lisa, do you know what's going on?" I asked Lisa as we ran through the crowd until we were almost in the front "I'm sorry, but we haven't had a meeting for months. The last time was because of some impostors." Lisa said, her eyes were locked on the Glaceon on the tree stump, who was looking around in the crowd, but finally spoke "Excuse me! I know this meeting was unexpected, but there is a problem. There are impostors among us!" The Glaceon paused as the crowd started look at each other and panicking "Don't worry though! We have already found him. Bring out the imposter!" The Glaceon yelled, and out of the cave on the other side of the lake appeared an Eevee being dragged out by a Jolteon and Flareon.

The Eevee kept screaming "Let me go" and "I'm not an impostor!" until it was brought to the side of the stump. The Glaceon turned to the Eevee "What is a traitor doing on our sacred land!?" The Glaceon asked the Eevee "I'm not an impostor! I'm just a-" The Glaceon interrupted "Quiet! You are an impostor! You have already admitted that you aren't an Eevee! In fact, you aren't even a Pokemon!" The Glaceon yelled "That's true! I'm not a Pokemon! I'm a human being! I was..." The Eevee's voice trailed off as I started thinking of the possibilities. _What if that's actually Seth? How did he end up here? Did he tell them about me? _I snapped back to reality when I heard something that shouldn't have been said.

"I was with my friend, Adam, who also turns out to be a human, but he's an Umbreon!" At that point I knew it could only be Seth. Lisa looked back at me "Adam? You're actually human!?" Lisa yelled a little too loudly, which made everyone's head turn towards me and Lisa. "B-but, I can expl-" I was cutoff when the crowd started closing in on me._ Oh shit, what am I gonna do? I'm surrounded and there's no way I can make them listen! Damn it Seth!_ I looked around for some kind of way out, but sadly there was no way out, but then I saw Seth moving over towards the crowd, trying to get through the crowd. I thought of different ways to escape until one idea stood out from the rest.

I jumped out of the crowd's grip and managed to jump over there heads until I was out of the mob, but I wasn't in the clear yet. The mob started chasing me, but unfortunately the only way I could go was through the lake, and I wasn't exactly the best swimmer. I jumped into the lake and tried to swim as fast as I could, but sadly the Vaporeons caught up to me quickly. I was almost surrounded, but luckily we just got on land, which made the Vaporeons slow down back into the crowd. I looked back, but couldn't find Seth anywhere, so I figured he had already been caught by the crowd. I ran into the cave, but I was starting to get exhausted so I decided to try and hide in a little fox hole until the crowd passed by. I heard the angry screams of the mob getting closer until I saw some of them walk in front of the crowd, sniffing the ground for any scent of me._ Oh crap, they're gonna find me. I know they are. They can probably smell me from all the way back at Lisa's house._

They kept smelling the ground, but then I realized something. _I ran through the lake! I probably got the scent washed off of me!_I looked back at where they were sniffing "I can't smell him!" I heard Lisa say "Alright then, if we can't find his scent here, then he must have ran off into the forest! Let's go!" The Glaceon yelled, and soon I heard them run off out of the cave. I sighed before popping my head out and checking if the mob was gone. Luckily they had just gone out into the forest, but I waited until they were all out of sight to get out "That was a close one." I whispered to myself. I walked back into the field for a moment to see that the sun was at the top of the sky and then I heard my stomach growl, meaning that it was lunch.

I decided to walk back through the field to the other side, which looked about a quarter mile away. _Well, Seth is gone. I wonder what they're gonna do to him. I hope they don't kill him or brainwash him!_I continued to walk across the field until I thought of something. I walked over to Lisa's house and looked inside for any food. Luckily there was something to eat, but it was a dead Rattata._ Oh great! The only thing I can eat is a dead animal! But if your hungry enough... _I decided to grab the back of it's neck with my mouth and tear at it.

I chewed it for a second before swallowing it and it was surprisingly better than what I thought it would taste like! I started devouring the little rat and soon the whole thing was gone except for the skeleton "I better get going before that mob gets back." I said to myself, knowing I was in no danger of being heard.

I walked out of Lisa's house and looked back at the exit of the field and luckily no one had made it back yet, but I couldn't just sit here and wait for them to come back and skin me alive! I ran back to the way I had came in here the first time and looked inside, noticing that the exit was larger but not as long as the entrance. Putting that fact aside, I walked back through the entrance while lighting it up with the glow from my rings. I looked at the walls of the cave, thinking there might be some inscription about the rules or something on imposter's, but then I heard the mob returning. I hightailed it out of there before they could get suspicious about me, but I heard Lisa scream about her 'meal', and I chuckled to myself.

I walked through the forest for a few minutes before I realized I had no idea where my stuff is and to make it worse, I can't find Sakuya anywhere! I looked in a few bushes until I found a hole just big enough for me to get in "I really have to stop going in peoples home's without there permission... Oh well!" I said before squeezing in to the hole. I was happy I didn't wander into a Seviper hole, but there still could be something even worse than a Seviper in here, judging by the size of the hole. I walked into the chamber in the hole and saw two other holes, about the same size as the entrance, and popped my head in the one ahead of me.

**Seth: Oh no! Not a cliffhanger! Why would you do that Adam!?**

**Adam: I'm evil...**

**Sakuya: Welcome to the party...**

**Adam: I'm glad I got this one done so quickly! PEACE OUT!**


	3. Captured

**gAdam: Woohoo! Chapter 10! We are on a roll!**

**Sakuya: I thought you were evil...**

**Adam: I am, it's just that I'm so happy!**

**Seth: Does that mean that I can go now?**

**Adam & Sakuya: No...**

**Adam: Time for Chapter 10...**

**Captured**

I looked inside the next room and saw someone I thought I would never see again. I saw Sakuya! Finally I found him! I was about to go in there and strangle him for getting lost, but then I saw two figures walk in through another door. It was a Houndoom and a Mightyena, they walked over to Sakuya, which I never noticed that he was tied up. I must have been too psyched about the fact that I found him "Ah yes, Sakuya. How long has it been?" The Houndoom said "Not long enough. How's the business been Vince?" Sakuya asked "Shut up. When are we gonna kill this little bug Vince?" The Mightyena asked, a grin forming "Soon enough. Alright, take him in the back." Vince said, his Mightyena partner started dragging him into another room._ Oh no! What are they gonna do to Sakuya!? What did Sakuya do to them? Who are they? How am I gonna stop them?_

I walked out of the hole, thinking of what I should do to help, or if I could even help him. _I'm going to need some help with this. I don't know anyone that could help me out with this. Seth is... Well, I don't know what happened to Seth. My Pokemon is off somewhere, possibly dead. Lisa isn't really on my friend list anymore. Damn it! Wait! I have an idea! _I looked up at the sky, which was a mixture of orange and purple, meaning the sun was just setting "Almost there!" I said, waiting for the sun to dissappear behind the horizon. The sun was still setting when I decided to walk back to my bag, but before I even started walking, I felt an urge to pee "Uh oh. I gotta go!" I said running into a nearby bush. After I was done with my _business_ I decided to start back at my bag.

I walked for a few minutes before I realized I had no idea where my bag was "Oh crap, I don't even know if I'm in the same part of the forest. Wait a second!" I said. I looked around for a second, but I soon found something that told me I was on the right track. I found a bush, but some of it's leaves where charred, from the battle with Sakuya!_ Alright, my bag can't be too far from here!_ I looked around for a few moments and I soon found my bag, off of the side of the road, by Seth's house "Can't believe no one stole my bag!" I said before looking back at the horizon. The sun had just passed under the horizon, making the entire sky black, only a few stars were out though.

I dragged the bag into a bush and soon, the transformation began. It felt the same as last time, quick and painless, just like how most people want their death. I checked my head and, as I expected, my ears were still Umbreon, but something did feel off. My hair was slightly longer, my bangs just over my eyes, making it difficult to see. The back was just above my chin, and I pulled out the mirror I had in my bag to check if there were any other changes. I noticed that my hair looked black and there was a yellow ring on my forehead, but that was covered by my hair luckily.

I put the mirror back in my bag and pulled out my cap, placing it on my head "I wonder how my hat actually covers my ears. I would think that there would be something poking out of my hat. Oh well!" I said, dismissing the subject before walking out of the forest with my bag. I looked around for a second before I saw some lights in the distance, probably a motorcycle, judging by the sound of the engine. So I assumed the position of a pedestrian needing a ride, I stuck my arm out with my thumb up "I sure hope this person is nice." I mumbled as the motorist started slowing down until they came to a stop a few feet ahead of me. It was Officer Jenny, probably patroling around for any suspicious stuff.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out at this hour? don't you know that curfew as issued an hour ago?" Jenny asked

"Oh, I was in the forest training with my Pokemon and I needed a ride to the Pokecenter." I said

"Well then, hop in!" Officer Jenny said, patting the side car attached to her motorcycle.

I promptly hopped in the side car just before Officer Jenny sped off into town, almost taking off on a wheelie and knocking off my hat "Officer Jenny? Are you sure it's safe going this fast?" I yelled since it was hard to hear anything over the roar of the wind "Of course! I always drive this fast!" Officer Jenny yelled, making me sweat-drop. The tires screeched, almost sending me flying out of the motorcycle "Alright, here we are." Officer Jenny said as I hopped out of the motorcycle car. I walked inside the doors of the Pokemon Center as Officer Jenny sped off, I looked over at the receptionist, unsurprised that it was a Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy. I need a place to stay for the night, I was hoping there would be an open room." I asked the pink haired women behind the counter "Of course," Nurse Joy said before looking under the counter for a second. She popped back up with a card key in her hand "Here you go! It's room 127." Nurse Joy said before I turned around and started heading for the stairs. Before I reached the stairs, I was stopped by a boy "Hey, what's up? My name's Hal." Hal said "Oh cool, I'm Adam." I answered "Hey, you wanna battle me tommorow?" He asked, reminding me with the fact that I didn't have any pokemon "Oh, sorry. I don't have one." I replied, rubbing the back of my head "Well, you look like your going on a journey somewhere. You can't really go to far anywhere without a Pokemon."

I sighed "Yeah, well I gotta go back to my room." I said before heading up the stairs. When I started walking down the hall, I heard footsteps behind me "Why are you following me?" I asked without turning around. I heard the person gasp "Oh, thought you wouldn't notice me. I'm pretty sneaky... I was going to ask you something." He asked as I turned around to see it was Hal "What is it?" I asked, rather annoyed at the fact that he was stalking me "Well, what room are you staying in?" He asked "127" I told him before looking around for my room "Really? I'm staying in Room 126!" Hal said, walking over to his room door, mine was across from his. He slid the card key into the slot, the light on it turned green on the small brass box. He turned the knob and walked into the room, but then I decided to go into my room. I did the same as Hal and walked into my room.

It looked like an average hotel room, had two seperate beds, a television, a mini fridge, a few cabinets, a coffee maker, a desk, a night stand, and an air conditioner. I threw my bag onto a chair and plopped myself onto the bed, picking up the remote on the night stand then pressing the red button. The TV blinked on and showed the History channel, so I flicked through a few channels until I found the Pokemon Planet. They were talking on the Pokemon, Umbreon "Wow, just my luck." I said, watching the screen intently "The Pokemon Umbreon is a nocturnal Pokemon." The narrarator said "Yeah, like I didn't know that." I said before turning off the TV. I suddenly felt extremely sleepy "I'm pretty sure anyone would be sleepy after only getting two hours of sleep." I said with a yawn before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Sakuya: Well, that was quick.**

**Seth: Yeah, two chapters in the same day!**

**Adam: Well, I might've been able to post three if the power didn't go out!**

**Seth: Well I'm leaving now...**

**Adam: Oh no your not. *Yanks Seth's leash* PEACE OUT!**

**Here's the picture! h t t p : / / f c 0 4 . d e v i a n t a r t .com/fs17/f/2007/151/c/5/Fwoomp_by_nuriko_ (he looks like the guy on the right, also wears camo pants.)**


	4. Within Inches

**Seth: Jeez, I think you should take a break Adam.**

**Adam: *Angrily glares at Seth* Go burn in a hole**

**Sakuya: I think he's right. Try and make this story last longer!**

**Readers: *Glare at Sakuya* NO! *Chase Sakuya and Seth away***

**Adam: Chapter Eleven...**

**Within Inches**

I jolted awake when I heard scream from across the hall "Fuck, isn't there a night where I can get some sleep without being woken up at 4 am?" I said, pissed of that I have been awoken for the second night in a row by a scream. I walked out of my room, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while I knocked on Hal's door "Hey Se-Err... Hal? You okay?" I asked the door, waiting for an answer. I put my ear up to the door, listening for anything "Crap, if only I knew Feint." I mentally cursed myself "Hey Hal?" I yelled at the door, thinking he might hear me. After waiting a few more moments I decided to try something "Alright, now how does Feint work? Let's see..." I thought for a second "Shit! If only I watched that documentory!" I yelled, trying to think of possible ways. At the moment, I was surprised that nobody heard me "Alright, let's try this..." I said, trying to focus on Hal's room, imagining myself appearing in his room.

I concentrated for a few seconds, but then I noticed the air temperature suddenly changed, so I opened my eyes, only to find that I was still in the hall "Oh... Damnit! Stupid air conditioning!" I yelled, putting my head on Hal's door, getting bored of trying to Feint. I sighed before trying something else "Let's see if this'll work..." I said, putting my hand on the door, trying to get a better connection to Hal's room before trying to focus again. I felt a rush of wind and quickly opened my eyes "Am I in?" I said looking around, noticing that I was definitely not in the hall "It worked? YES!" I yelled, clearly excited over the fact that I had just feinted into a room._ This is definitely going to be helpful! _I looked around in the room, almost forgeting why I came in here "Hal? You okay?" I asked, checking behind the beds and under the desk for Hal "Wait, he's probably in the bathroom... Just like Seth." I said to myself.

_I wonder if he's related to him..._ I knocked on the bathroom door "Hal? You in there?" I asked, hearing something from inside the door "Don't worry! I'll get you out!" I said, trying to turn the knob, only too find that, it too, was locked. _Jeez, he's in here alone and yet he locks the bathroom? Man, he must like his privacy._ I put my hand on the door and focused on the bathroom and, before long, I was in. It was dark, possibly the reason why he screamed, so I tryed the light switch, only to find that light didn't return to the room, no matter how many times I flicked the switch up and down. _Great, now the only way to see is to let Hal know I'm a freak! I hate you fate!_ The room was somewhat brighter as the rings on my ears started glowing.

"Hal? You in here buddy?" I asked the darkness, looking around in the room for any sign of movement "Hello? Who's that?" I heard Hal say "Hal! Jeez, you almost made me shit myself!" I said, somewhat pissed that he had me thinking he was dead or something "Adam? What are you-wait... How did you even get in here? And what are those lights?" He asked. I sighed "Hal, I gotta tell you something, but not right now." I answered "Why?" He asked "We're in a bathroom right now... And I don't even know if you're naked!" I said, embarassed "Oops! Forgot we were in the bathroom. Heh." Hal said. I turned the lights on my ears off (Don't ask me how I did it) and waited for Hal to find the doorknob. I saw the door open "Adam, you coming out?" Hal asked, holding the door open. I looked down "Uhh, you first... Just, turn on the lights and I'll be out." I said, somewhat sad at the fact that this would be a very short friendship.

"Okay..." Hal replied, somewhat confused about why I wasn't coming out of the bathroom. He flicked on the light switch by the door and the hotel room was filled with light "Okay, the lights are on. Now tell me how you got in." Hal asked, taking an impatient tone. I sighed once again "Alright, just be prepared for this." I said, very hesitant on whether I should show him or if I should just Feint out of here, either way he would find out sooner or later. But if I showed him, he might not be disgusted and not show me to the news, so I made my decision._ Come on Adam, just walk out into the light and show him the real you! If he doesn't want to be friends, than that is his fault!_ "Come on Adam! I don't have all night!" Hal said, starting to get very annoyed, so I took a few steps until I was out in the light. I heard him gasp "Dude, is that what you look like?" Hal said shocked.

I only shook my head and looked down at the floor "That is," He started._ Brace for impact!_ "the sickest thing I have ever seen! Dude, you gotta tell me how you made those!" Hal said, thinking that my ears were part of some costume "Oh yeah, well... I can't really remember!" I said, rubbing the back of my head "Oh man! Wait, you still didn't tell me how you got in." Hal said, crossing his arms "Uh, well, is it okay if I tell you in the morning?It's pretty late." I said as an excuse, knowing well that I was not tired at all. "Alright. But you better remember!" Hal said before lying down on his bed "I will..." I mumbled as I left his room (Using the door this time) and trying to get into my room, realizing that I forgot my card "Fuck!" I said before touching the door and Feinting into my room.

I threw myself on the bed and checked what time it was "Well, since it's already 4:41 I might as well stay up since I'm not sleepy. Who knows! I might even be able to practice some moves!" I said excitedly, running over to the window. I looked down and noticed that the ground was pretty far away "Uh, maybe not. I don't feel like training now." I said as I walked back to my bed and grabbed the remote "Wonder if there's anything on T.V." I said as I turned on the T.V. and flipped through a couple channels until I found the weather channel. A page popped up saying many kinds of information on the weather in Rustboro "Get on with it. When's the sun gonna come up?" I said to the T.V. waiting for the right page.

I finally found the page after waiting for a few moments. The page said 'Sunrise: 6:06 am, Sunset: 6:44 pm' "Well, that's not to long." I said to myself before turning off the television. I grabbed my bag off of the chair and rustled through it for a few minutes until I found what I was looking for "There you are!" I said as I pulled out an MP3 player "I still can't believe I saved up enough money for this!" I said as I flicked the locked swich off and clicked the center button. I plugged the earphone piece into the bottom of the MP3 player as I scrolled through a list of music "Alright, let's listen to some jams!" I said as I tried to put the earphones into my ears, but they kept falling out "Oh come on!" I said as I fiddled with the earphones until I thought of something.

I put the earphones over my shoulder and decided to look through the list until I found a band that I thought would be good to listen to, which was Linkin Park, which was my favorite band. I decided to just listen to the list of songs and the first one that played was Crawling, which I knew every word too (And this is true, I wrote this all).

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
__Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controling, I can't seem_

_To find myself again  
__My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence,  
I'm deep inside there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting, how I can't seem_

_To find myself again  
__My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence,  
I'm deep inside there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing!_

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real!_

_(__There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
__Consuming) Confusing what is real!  
(This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controling) Confusing what is real!_

After the song finished, I looked back at the clock and noticed that it was already 5:02 "Wow, time sure flies!" I said as I got up and turned off my MP3 player. I put it back in my bag and lyed back down on the bed "What to do now... Hm, it's been a while since I brushed my teeth" I said before looking back into my bag and finding my toothbrush. I vanished in a puff of black smoke, reappearing in the bathroom "Sure hope they have toothpaste." I said as I looked around for a tube of toothpaste. I grabbed the tube, uncrewed the cap, and squished the toothpaste out onto the toothbrush... (Let's just say that I brushed my teeth)

After I brushed, I noticed that my canines were sharper than usual and I even looked a bit stronger, since the last time I worked out was a few weeks ago and that was only doing push-ups and lifting some weights "Heh, don't remember there being any muscle there." I said as I poked my arm "Maybe this transformation isn't so bad after all!" I said as I walked out of the bathroom to check the clock "Holy! Time really flies!" I said when I saw the clock. It was already 5:47! Jeez, I'm gonna have to get to Hal's pretty quick! I grabbed my hat off of the side of the bed and walked towards my door, almost forgetting my card "Whoa, no you don't!" I said as I grabbed my card by the coffee maker.

I walked up to Hal's door and feinted in, I looked around for a moment, but I looked at the clock, seeing that it was 5:57 "Well, it's now or never." I mumbled as I walked over to Hal and nudged him. He rolled over and said something unintelligible "Wake up Hal!" I yelled in his ear, which snapped him awake "Ah! Jeez, what is wrong with you! Why are you waking me up at," He paused to grab the clock and look at it "6 in the morning?" He finished as he put the clock back down "You wanted to know how I got into your room and now is the only time!" I said, looking at the window, noticing that the blinds weren't open. I walked over to the blinds and pulled down on the drawstring, which opened the blinds "You're going to see why soon." I said, looking back out the window as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

**Adam: There...**

**Seth & Sakuya: NOOO!!!!**

**Readers: NOT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

**Adam: I told you, I'm evil... PEACE OUT!**


	5. Left Alone

**Adam: Hey guys!**

**Seth & Sakuya: Hmph *Turn away***

**Adam: What's wrong?**

**Seth & Sakuya: You.**

**Adam: Oh come on guys! I was joking! And besides, I made you and I can also get rid of you...**

**Seth: Hey Adam!**

**Sakuya: Friends!**

**Adam: Chapter 12!**

**Left Alone**

Light poured into the room "Well?" Hal said, seeing the same me as before "What!? B-but! I was! GAHH!" I yelled "Whoa dude, calm down! You don't need to go crazy! What are you talking about anyways?" Hal said, grabbing my shoulders to calm me down "Well, I was... Alright, tell you what. I'll show you how I got into your room." I said as I walked back out of Hal's room. When I was out, I faced the door "Alright, Here it is!" I said, focusing on Hal's room. I opened my eyes, only to be greeted with the same hall "Uh dude, nothing happened." Hal said as he walked out of his room "Wow, how'd you dye your hair brown so fast?" Hal asked, running over to me and taking my hat off "Dude, what are you-Wait, what?" I said, confused about the fact that my ears weren't Umbreons and my hair wasn't black.

"Hold on for a sec!" I said before I grabbed my hat out of Hal's hand and running into my room._What the heck? I know I was supposed to have Umbreon ears and my hair is supposed to be black! Wait, what if... OH NO!_I put my hat on and ran out of my room with my bag "No, no, no, no, NO!" I said as I ran through the Pokecenter doors. _How could I have been so ignorant! I shouldn't of left them there! It's all my fault!_I ran as fast as my legs could go through the streets of Rustboro, through the forest until I reached the spot where I checked last in the forest. I found the hole where Sakuya was, but it looked like it caved in "SAKUYA!" I screamed into the hole "YOU BASTARDS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKUYA!" I continued to scream into the hole, trying to get most of the debris out of the way.

I heard footsteps behind ma and growled at the stranger "Go away." I growled "Adam? What is wrong with you? You go running off into the forest and now-" Hal started "I said GO AWAY!" I yelled at Hal, blind with rage and anger. In fact, I popped a few blood vessels at that moment "Whoa, dude. No need to yell." Hal said calmly "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, taking a swing at Hal, knocking him down "Ow! Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Hal said, starting to get scared "What's wrong with me? Oh nothing, just that my fucking friend got crushed!" I yelled, not noticing any changes happening "Dude?" Hal asked, startled at the fact that I was changing into an Umbreon "GO AWAY BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" I growled at Hal as the changes stopped.

Hal started backing away from me as a black ball started charging in front of my mouth "GRRR! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as I threw the Shadow Ball, which was about the size of a basketball, at Hal, who unfortunately was not fast enough and got hit in the back of the leg. The explosion launched him out of the forest "GRRRAAHHHH!" I screamed as I unleashed a flurry of Shadow Balls in every direction, some of them hit the hole, blasting the debris away. I gasped "Sakuya!" I yelled before running into the hole to look for Sakuya "Sakuya! Where are you!?" I asked, my voice echoing around in the cave.

I didn't have to walk more than two feet to find Sakuya lying on the ground, surrounded in a puddle of blood "Sakuya?" I said as I walked over to Sakuya. I nudged him "Sakuya?" I nudged him harder this time "Sakuya!" This time I tried shaking him "SAKUYA!" I cried, falling down in a heap next to Sakuya. I started crying "Sakuya! No! Why did you have to die now!? Why!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?!!" I screamed, pounding my paws on the ground._ Sakuya! Why did you have to leave? I never even got to say goodbye! _I sniffled and then sat back up, wiping the tears off my face "Sakuya, I can't believe you're already gone. It felt like only yesterday I got bit by you. All thanks too you, I'm like this now. Thanks, pal." I said, once more breaking down into crying.

_It won't be long and I'll be under  
Can you save me from this_

_Cause it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
and it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go!_

**Seth: *Crying* No! Why Sakuya!**

**Sakuya: Wait, why am I still here though?**

**Adam: Because, you are part of my imagination. And so are you readers! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
